Werin Da (Aloria)
The Werin Da (Draddwyr: Good Folk) is an Alorian Political party. Founded in 3693 as a popular movement against leftist dominance on the Alorian political scene, the Werin Da cannot be easily defined as belonging to a single ideology, but is a broad movement taking inspiration from several ideological stems such as conservatism, Draddwyr nationalism, libertarianism, environmentalism and agrarianism. History The First Werin Da was founded in November 3693 by the Llanymôr-born school teacher Elinor Gwenant. Taking inspiration from the centuries old Dranish Werin Da, she bought together a small grassroots movement cosisting of small farm-owners, animal rights activists, Hosian religious and Draddwyr nationalists. Initially campaigning against what they saw as socialist and liberal policies pursed by the current Alorian political establishment, they soon began to focus their attention what they saw as the Dundorfization of ethnic Draddwyrs and Selucians. Linking the significant Dundorfian minority to atheism and liberal lifestyles, they proposed abandoning Aloria's official policy of multiculturalism and implementing assimilation programmes in which Dundorfians would have to assimilate into the other groups or lose the citizenship. The movement lost it's momentum in Alorian politics and was soon dismantled. The Second Werin Da was established in October 3789 by Draddwyr business magnate Tristan Sailor. Bringing together independent politicians, cause initiatives, faith groups, farmers interests groups and environmental activists, he succeed in creating a movement larger and much more stable than i's predecessor. Taking a more moderate approach to Draddwyr nationalism, he welcomed Dundofian-speakers into the party as long as they accepted the "inherent Selucio-Draddwyr and Hosian character of the Alorian nation". Sailor also carefully wrote the coalition's bye-laws to suit himself and make it virtually impossible to remove him from office, minimizing the influence of potentially unstable grassroots. Party Structure The undisputed head of the Werin Da is known as the Tanist, who is the final authority on all party matters. S/he is according to party theory its pretender regent of Aloria in the absence of a proper monarch. S/he reigns until abdicating voluntary or being deposed by the Werin Da's theoretical party board, the Grand Good Folk Bureau (GGFB). The GGFB is in it's turn made up by representatives of the various local organisations and initiatives that makes up the Werin Da, and is largely a self-appointing entity. However, since the GGFB may only legitimately meet when the Tanist heads the meeting, s/he may in practice postpone the process infinitely, should the need arise. Party Factions The Werin Da consists of a range of semi-official factions, reflecting the party's relative ideological heterogeneity. Court faction The faction loyal to the "court" centred around the Sailor and Fahramar families. Often Selucian Patriarchal Hosianists. Religiously conservative, agrarian, eco-capitalist. Draddwyr nationalists. Militarily interventionist and expansionistic. Views on economy may vary, but are generally centre-right. Intolerant of "deviance" from the party line. Bell faction The more liberal and statist oriented faction from urban areas. Supports increased social control, but also increased social welfare. Environmentalist. Cove faction The tiny, mystical and elusive extreme-right faction of the party. Believes in solidarity on ethnic lines instead of the nation state. Libertarian. Strongly Hosianist, albeit often promoting the idea of a specific variant of "Draddwyr Hosianism" that merges Selucianist dogma with traditional Draddwyr paganism and practices. Grassroots Ideologically irregular and heterogenous. Generally with strong populist and anti-immigration learnings. Since the Werin Da de facto lack a functioning democratic party structure, these are generally cut of from any influence in the party and booted out when found to unruly or undisciplined. Election results Tanists {| border=1 |- style="background-color:#FF0000" |align=center|'Image' |align=center|'Birth Name' |align=center|'Ethnicity' |align=center|'Religion' |align=center|'Reign' |- |align=center| |align=center|'Elinor Gwenant' |align=center|'Draddwyr' |align=center|'Selucian Patriarchal Church' |align=center|'3693 -3698' |- |align=center| |align=center|'Tristan Sailor' |align=center|'Draddwyr' |align=center|'Selucian Patriarchal Church' |align=center|'3789-' |- Category:Political parties in Aloria Category:Draddwyr